Ortan Thaig
} |name = Ortan Thaig |icon = Ico Thaig.png |image = Ortan Thaig cover.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost thaig |location = Beneath FereldenOrtan Thaig should be somewhere beneath Ferelden as the main characters in Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne crossed it in order to reach Gwaren from West Hill. Furthermore, the surface entrance near West Hill which is leading to the Deep Roads was again used by Maric Theirin and the Orlesian Grey Wardens years later in order to reach the thaig in Dragon Age: The Calling. |exits = Deep Roads The Dead Trenches |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Darkspawn, Giant spiders, Shades, Golems |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind A Mother's Hope Lost to the Memories An Admirable Topsider Asunder Places of Power |merchants = Ruck |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins }} Ortan Thaig is an ancient thaig located somewhere beneath Ferelden. Named after Paragon Ortan, this used to be the ancient home of House Ortan but was lost to the darkspawn during the Fourth Blight.Mentioned by Orta. Background This is where the Paragon Branka took her entire House in order to search for the Anvil of the Void. It was the birthplace of the great Paragon Caridin, and he preferred to stay there even when he became a Paragon. According to historians, this thaig is believed to be the place where Caridin constructed the Anvil of the Void.Mentioned by Oghren before he joins the party at the beginning of the third task in A Paragon of Her Kind quest line. Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Characters * Ruck, a dwarf who turned into a ghoul. * Fade beast, when on the quest Asunder and using the Altar of Sundering to summon him. Enemies * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock emissary (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Thaig crawler (Animal, Critter) * Giant spider (Animal, Normal) * Poisonous spider (Animal, Normal) * Giant poisonous spider (Animal, Lieutenant) * Ogre (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Shriek alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) (Assassin) * Stone golem (Golem, Lieutenant) * Indignant spirit (Shades, Normal) Ranged * Forgotten spirit (Shades, Normal) Melee - weapon and shield * Enraged spirit (Shades, Normal) Melee - two-handed weapon * Corrupted spider (Animal, Boss) * Corrupted spider queen (Animal, Boss) * Fade beast (Demon, Boss) Optional, when on the quest Asunder and choosing to fight the demon. * Ruck (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Optional, when speaking to him in wrong way crossing the Ortan Thaig]] Notable items — source: , source: of corrupted spider queen , source: of corrupted spider queen — source: (in spider lair) — source: (in Ruck's camp) — source: Ruck — source: Ruck — source: Ruck — source: Ruck — unlimited source: Ruck — unlimited source: Ruck Notable gifts for companions: — source: Ruck Special objects * Altar of Sundering — can be interacted during Asunder quest. * Warrior's Grave — can be interacted during An Admirable Topsider quest. Codex entries , source: Altar of Sundering , source: Book , source: Warrior's Grave Containers Darkspawn vs. spiders area * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Ruins * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * (Special) - Ortan Records * (Special) - Topsider's Pommel Spider lair * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * Cocoon (Special) - contains Smith's Heart * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Notes * According to Oghren, no dwarf has reached Ortan Thaig for five hundred years. However that is incorrect as the thaig fell during the Fourth Blight which is a little more than four hundred years before the events in Dragon Age: Origins. References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: The Calling locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Thaigs